Multicenter study in approximately 600 NIDDM patients. All patients will be given 7.5 mg of AD-4833 orally, once daily. Based on the level of fasting blood glucose (FBG) a decision of further titrating the dose or maintaining the same level will be made after four weeks. The dose will be adjusted if the FBG does not meet the criteria <140mg/dl at each visit. Echocardiogram and electrocardiogram should be performed for any patients experiencing unacceptable hemodilution or who experiences a>5% office measured weight gain from baseline.